Chuck and Sarah Vs High School
by JustWannaBeWhoIAm
Summary: Chuck and Sarah are both 16 years old and juniors in high school. Sarah just moved in with a mysterious past and some daddy issues. Ellie just went off to college leaving Chuck with no mother and a distant father. Watch as Sarah and Chuck struggle through high school with many ups and many downs.


**Sarah Walker was never one to show emotion, but being a teenager, that wasn't always the easiest thing. Her father had taught her to trust no one, her mother had died when she was a little girl. Sarah's fathers job made them move around a lot, which caused Sarah to be forced to leave any friends she made behind. So she learned at an early age it was just better to not make friends. Her constant avoidance of confrontation with her peers left her outcasted and thought of as a freak.**

Sarah just moved to Burbank for her junior year of high school. Before that she had lived in 8 different towns, or more, she lost count. It wasn't something she was proud of, but she found it easier to block out all of the hurt in her life so it was just easier to forget and move on.

Sarah had blonde hair that swept just below her shoulders and clear blue eyes. She didn't care much for making an appearance but she looked at least nice for herself, it's not like she wanted to look horrible, she just didn't want to look like a Barbie.

With every new town came a new school which came a new group of people who would torment her and make her life even worse than it already was. She just hoped that this town would be different, that people would just leave her alone so that she could be able to sink into the background and then be able to move on when she had to up and move again.

Chuck Bartowski had lived in Burbank all his life. He was a lanky teenager with hair that his sister Ellie described as "making animal shapes". When Chuck was 9 his mother left them. Ellie, his older sister, was forced to become the mother figure in his life. His father was still with them, but he wasn't always really with them. He spent hours in his study working, never coming out and never letting anyone in. When he was with his family he never really participated in the "fatherly" things to do. This made Ellie and Chuck's relationship so much more stronger, so when Ellie had to go off to college this year he knew that it wasn't going to be easy.

Chuck was a nerd, preferring comic books and video games over physical activity and sports like most kids his age. But that didn't really bother him, he had his best friend for life, Morgan Grimes, and that's all he thought he needed. He was shy when it came to school. Not being a part of the "popular" crowd subjected him to the occasionally bullying. But when him and Morgan stuck together they didn't let it faze them.

It was late August, school was just about to start and that meant Ellie was leaving for college. She was studying to be a doctor at UCLA. So she wasn't going to be very far from Chuck, but she knew that she was going to miss him to death, she had practically raised the boy! She hoped that this year he would make more friends and maybe cut that hair of his! She had seen him in some of his lowest points and she prayed that he would be okay when she left. With one final hug goodbye and a few tears shed, Chuck and her father dropped her off at college.

~*~ The Next Day

Sarah's alarm clock rang and rang until she punched it off of her table and it smacked the wall. She did NOT want to start school today. She reluctantly got out of bed and walked into the bathroom to get ready. After brushing her teeth and putting on some natural makeup and fixing her hair and picking out an outfit she walked downstairs into the kitchen. She found a note on the table that read "Off on a business trip, be back Friday" it read. No goodbye or I love you or good luck with school. She felt the anger bubble inside of her, they had only just moved here, she ha no idea where anything was, let alone she had no car to get her anywhere. "Great" she thought as she quickly made a bowl or cereal and then was out the door with her backpack. As she exited her home/apartment it occurred to her that she infant had no idea where the school was. She looked around the courtyard of her new home called "Echo Park" where she found a water fountain, she sat on the edge while she tried to figure out what she would do.

Chuck woke up with a start as he realized he was late. He had been up late the night before playing video games with Morgan and he had no Ellie to tell him to go to bed. He sighed as he realized he had no Ellie. How was he supposed to make it without her? She was the person he went to for good advice, he told her everything! He had put up a good front so she wouldn't be worried about him but he already missed her like crazy and he didn't know what he was going to do. He lazily got up and walked into the bathroom to get ready. When he was done he went downstairs to find no breakfast made, right... No Ellie. He grabbed a breakfast bar as he was already late. He raced out of the front door and stopped in the courtyard. There sitting on the water fountain was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. Her blonde hair and blue eyes made her seem like an angel. She must be the new girl that just moved in! He thought. He walked up to her

"Hhhii, I'm Cchuck" he stammered out.

The blonde girl looked up at him with hy eyes and said "hi, I'm Sarah"

He just kind of stood there staring at we for a moment before he realized what he was doing. "So did to just move in? Well you must have. I have lived here my whole life and I never have seen you before. Plus that apartment was open, now it's not!"

Sarah smiled at his rambling "Yea, just the other day"

"Cool" he said "So are you going to school?"

She looked down at her hands "yea, but I have no idea where it is. So I was just kind of sitting here... Waiting for I dont know what."

"Well let me lead the way then, I will be your personal guide. Welcome to Burbak by the way."

Sarah smiled, and stood up. I could like it here" she thought to herself.


End file.
